Weaving
by Karasu Kyra
Summary: They were one being. They could feel one another's love. ItaShi Fluffy stand-alone Side-fic to The Pack


AN: So, since I can't get you your chapters at the moment, I'm hoping this side story will tide some of you over. Anyway, this is a stand-alone side-fic to The Pack. I'm particularly proud of this one-shot, so, please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Weaving

By: Karasu Kyra

Itachi sighed and muttered, "Ino, may I speak with you?"

Ino looked up, startled. She hadn't heard the door to her 'office' open. Her office being a transformed study in one of the older houses of the city of Konoha. Itachi Uchiha was the Captain of the ANBU and for him to sneak up on her was a feat and no at the same time. A feat because she was almost always aware of her Werewolves movements. No because he was Captain of the elite fighter's unit ANBU for a reason. She sighed and smothered her look of surprise behind a smirk. "Yes, Itachi, of course. Is it official?"

Itachi shook his head, a lock of ebony hair falling into his pale face. "No, far from it."

"Well, anyway, would you like to step in and close the door. I needed a break from this damned work anyway and you're as good as an excuse as I can get."

"I would venture to say that filling out damage referrals would be classified as 'damned work'," Itachi said with a smile, a very mocking smile.

Ino mock glared. She understood the word game the ebony-haired man was pulling with her. It was one they both favored. "Old friend, I fear you may have to start filling out damage referrals if that look on your face stays the same."

"Harsh, dear. Harsh, indeed." He smirked then waved a hand. "Anyway, I was here to ask for a day off."

"Oh? Any reason in particular?" the blonde asked, already having surmised the point of this small visit to her prison.

The Uchiha tilted his head to the side, amusement heavily laden in his eyes. "Perhaps, perhaps not. What reason do you believe I have for this little excursion?"

"I believe it may have something to do with a particularly beautiful brunette." Ino grinned, her aqua eyes alight with a twinkle.

"That could have something to do with it, that brunette. I believe I shall also say that he is mine," Itachi said right back.

"Oh, he is yours, but beauty is not something that should be overlooked," the blonde said, wisely.

"No, for it is an all-too-fleeting thing, beauty," the Uchiha responded.

"Fleeting on the outside, but the heart is forever beautiful."

"Isn't that a simple truth?" asked Itachi.

Ino snorted, not quite mocking that statement. "Of course you can have a day off. It's your anniversary tomorrow, no?"

"It is, it is. With your permission, I shall take my leave."

"Permission granted, love." Ino smiled.

0o0o0o0

Itachi opened the door to his house, keys jingling in his hand. He smiled as Sasuke Uchiha, his younger brother, looked up from his book. The boy smiled back from his position on the couch and returned to his reading. The oldest Uchiha moved through the living room and into the kitchen where he set his keys on the counter. He smiled as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a face nuzzled his shoulder.

"Guess what, _senya_?" asked the pale man.

Shisui Uchiha, Itachi's lifebonded, chuckled and responded, "_Senya_? I haven't heard you speak the old language in some time. To call me beloved, though, isn't quite so surprising I'm afraid. So, _kree_, what has you in so good a mood."

The ANBU Captain smiled and shot back, "_Kree_? I haven't heard the old language from you in awhile. To call me love, though, isn't quite so surprising."

The brunette laughed. "So, have you got good news?"

"I do. I got tomorrow off and I'm certain you can guess why."

"Why, why? Perhaps our anniversary?"

"True, true. Perhaps you'd like to go out?"

"Hmm...that' s sounds lovely."

"It does." Itachi turned toward the living room. "Sasuke?"

Said boy looked up again. "Mm?"

"Shisui and I are going out tomorrow."

Sasuke smirked. "I'd already planned on that. I'm going to Naruto's."

Itachi nodded and smiled. "Are we that predictable?"

"As any other lifebound pair."

"Maybe."

Itachi turned back to Shisui, taking his hands. "Anything in particular you'd like to do tomorrow?"

"Dinner," was the immediate reply.

"Dinner's a given." Itachi smiled.

"Running," the brunette said.

"Running, is also, pretty much a given."

"Dancing."

"Weaving." Itachi grinned.

Shisui started in surprise. "Weaving?"

"Yes, Weaving. And no, not weaving; Weaving! Magics, _kree_. On a lifebonds anniversary, their mutual magic is strongest. We could create quite a display." Itachi let a grin slide onto his face.

"We could, then. Whom shall we invite?" asked Shisui with a tilt of his head.

"I believe the whole pack. Lifebonded magic is not something anyone should miss the opportunity of seeing."

"I agree."

0o0o0o0

Itachi was up with the first of light, greeting the day. He slipped out of bed, silently, Shisui stirring softly and curling into the warm spot he left. Itachi threw on a jacket and a pair of shoes and went outside. He took a deep breath and looked to the rising sun before he started jogging.

By the time he arrived back at the house, a good hour later, his brunette lover had already risen and was working on breakfast. His younger brother was sitting dazedly on the couch, trying in vain to shake sleep away. Itachi smiled. "Morning, sleepy one."

Sasuke gave Itachi the best glare he could muster which, he loathed to admit, was particularly pathetic. Especially when Itachi just laughed.

Itachi turned to Shisui and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning, dear."

"Morning. You want eggs?"

"I think that would be nice."

The oldest Uchiha took a seat at the kitchen table and watched Shisui's face silently. The man wasn't handsome. Not by anyone's standards. But, he was beautiful. He had soft face, it had gone pale sharing magic with an Uchiha. His earth-colored eyes were as deep as any oceanic body of water and his hands were as graceful as the cresting waves. Most especially, they were, when a strand of brunette hair fell into his face and he brushed behind his ear.

Itachi smiled. He loved that man with all his heart. That he knew. His presence was so...consuming to Itachi, so very intriguing. He wished, at times, to freeze a moment, just to watch him. Moments much like these, in fact. He smiled wider as a plate was set before him, sounding dully against the wooden table.

He looked up at Shisui's knowing look. He grinned when Shisui said, "Daydreaming again, love. And about _me_, no less."

"_You_, are so very amazing. Awe-some in it's most direct sense."

"I? I believe that you are describing yourself, love."

"I am most assuredly not."

"So modest."

"Says he!"

"I do."

They shared a laugh and continued on in the eating of their breakfast.

0o0o0o0

Night fell and the two lovers were getting ready to walk out the door. Shisui had the keys in his hand and his jacket in the other. He pulled it on as Itachi pulled his on as he walked out into the entryway.

"Are you ready?" asked the oldest Uchiha.

"Mm-hm," the brunette replied.

"So, are we headed anywhere in particular?"

"Well," said Shisui, "I was thinking Ichiraku ramen, seeing as that is where we met."

"It was where we met."

As the two got into the car, Itachi's mind drifted back to when he'd met the love of his life.

_It was raining, the water forcing everyone under shelter. Itachi Uchiha had just gotten back from a particularly difficult mission; assassinating political head in the city of Sound that was controlled by the Sound pack. His clothing was soaked, but aside from that, he'd changed before he'd entered the city, so as not to alert anyone to anything out of the ordinary._

_He hadn't eaten since he'd left Sound, a good week's travel on foot, and his stomach was letting that be known. He smiled wryly, and entered the nearest food shop. It was a ramen stand. He hadn't a taste for ramen, but his stomach could care less at the moment._

_He took a seat two places down from the other customer in the shop, a brunette man. At the cook's askance he requested a miso ramen. He actually took a moment to decide whether Naruto would show up or not. He smiled to himself and shook his head, noticing the man down from him glance at him._

_The Uchiha looked up to meet the amber eyes of the brunette man, who smiled at him. Itachi started as he felt something inside himself, sort of, slide into place. He shook his head imperceptibly and smiled back. "Hello, it's nice to meet you."_

_The brunette smiled wider and said, "The same to you, crazy one."_

_Itachi started at the joke and grinned. "Crazy, perhaps, though, I'm more well known as Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."_

_"I'm Shisui Setakaya. What brings you out on this so dreary day?"_

_"Ah-" Itachi faltered. "That would be inability to cook and the want of a warm meal."_

_"I see. Perhaps we could go back to my place and grab a meal? I'm here for want of someone to share a meal with."_

_Itachi smiled. He liked this...Shisui, a great deal. "I'm certain I could cover that part."_

_"Well, we'll see."_

The two had gone back to the brunette's apartment and shared dinner, Itachi ignoring Sasuke's inquiries as to whom he was with.

He now looked over to Shisui as the man parked. He slid out of the car and walked across the street and seated himself in the booth, the brunette beside him.

"So," Itachi said conversationally, "what are you getting?"

Shisui grinned. "Miso. You?"

"Heh, quite the same."

The man behind the counter, obviously having heard them, set two bowls in front of them. They ate in silence and paid the man before leaving.

Instead of getting into the car, though, they leapt into the trees after making sure no one was watching. Then, side-by-side they leapt through the trees.

Shisui loved the feel of his muscles bunching and moving as he leapt from tree to tree. He liked the wind in his face and the stars over his head. He knew Itachi felt the same and that both could do it for days if they had the time. As it was they only had time for this little night.

0o0o0o0

Shisui jumped to the ground after Itachi and came up behind him and grabbed him around the waist. He picked up his lover and swung him around, despite Itachi's vehement protests. He had a feeling that Itachi would have liked to kick and scream, but his pride hadn't allowed him.

When he set the older man down, the latter glared at him through mussed hair that had fallen into his face. The brunette just laughed at his lifebonded's predicament.

Suddenly, a smirk came over Itachi's face. "So, you think this is funny?"

Then, the true-born Uchiha proceeded to tackled his younger lover to the ground. Shisui tried to slide out from under him, but couldn't. Itachi pinned his hands above his head and straddled his waist. He leaned down so that his triumphant smirk was right in the brunette's face. "Who's laughing now?" he whispered.

Shisui just glared up and gave in when lips met his in a kiss. He liked the feel of Itachi's soft lips against his own chapped lips, tongue's fighting for dominance and an undercurrent of love beneath it all. After the kiss was broken, they lay together.

The Uchiha listened to the brunette's heartbeat. The rise and fall of his chest as he drew in breaths was no added discomfort. He and Shisui lay on the pavement for awhile until someone passing inquired loudly as to why to men were lying together on the pavement in front of a ramen shop.

The two then took the car to the clearing reserved as their pack's typical meeting spot. Unsurprisingly, the pack was there and buzzing. He watched Ino going between the different groups of people as he'd seen people do at Court in the sixteen-hundreds.

"Ino," he said smiling.

"Itachi, your day off has turned into quite the little celebration."

The Uchiha smiled. "Mm...quite, but I think this little celebration will be very educational."

"It could be." the blonde smiled.

"I have a feeling people will only see it as another from of art, but I guess it could be worse."

"So true. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"And Shisui, are you ready?" asked the blonde, turning to said man.

"Mm-hm." The brunette gave a smile.

"Alright then, I'll let Tsunade to know to introduce you."

Ino slipped through the crowd to the large-breasted blonde woman on the side of the dais. The two exchanged a couple words before the taller blonde nodded and stepped onto the dais. A loud, female voice boomed through the area saying, "Please! Alright, we are all here today to watch a Weaving. It is to be a learning experience for those who will pay attention and art for others. Are you ready for our two performers, lifebonded pair Itachi Uchiha and Shisui Uchiha?"

At the many various cheers, the two proclaimed slipped onto the dais. They took a ready position several feet apart from each other.

Itachi looked up and caught his lover's eyes. The brunette nodded towards the ANBU Captain and they both began by sending a tendril of energy toward each other. Before the energy met, they made it visible to others, both a shade of blue, Itachi's a pure azure while Shisui's was slightly more flecked with purple. When the two energies touched, they meshed together before coming apart, locked together.

They strengthened the tendrils and sent them shooting upward, spiralling around each other. Then when the two reached the top a shower of 'sparks' burst down over the crowd.

:Shall we make something?: Itachi asked into Shisui's mind.

:Mm...what would they enjoy?: he sent back.

:Mm...we could...ah-redecorate some...:

:We could. So, let's show them what Weaving can do!:

The magic that stood at a stand still faded around the entire clearing as a blue and purple mist. Itachi opened his mind completely to Shisui who entered it and both looked at a visualization of a blank page. They then began twisting their energies and pulling into existence the trees they knew were there and the dais. They needn't anything else to work with.

They 'crossed out' some of the trees and replaced it with a large fountain. Then they built a large hill at the edge of the clearing behind the dais, so that one could go to the top and stare out across the forest, watch the sunset if one pleased. Then they stopped, all still for a moment.

:Shisui?: the brunette heard. He heard it, yes, but not in his mind as before but in his being. At that very moment in time they were one being. They were anything they wanted to be. A cloud in the sky, a bird in a tree, or a rock on the ground.

Also, Itachi could feel the love Shisui could feel for him and the brunette could feel the older Uchiha's. It was almost like a fairy-tale, the intensity of that love. Everyone knew that it wasn't possible to lie, mind-to-mind.

Then, the essence of _themselves_settled onto that one being. They slowly drifted apart in a euphoria, their magic, bursting into a larger shower of sparks as they lost control in their haziness.

The two sat stock still for a moment, no one moving, afraid to break the moment. They were still in a euphoria, greater than any physical euphoria the two had shared. They were still very closely linked. A link like theirs, two very powerful magic-Were's could create a many great things and on the flip side, a great many harmful things. That's why everyone in the pack who understood, thanked the Alpha that they were of Konoha.

Then Shisui let out a long, deep breath and the moment snapped. The crowd cheered and the lover's eyes slid open. Slowly, from where they stood, they came towards each other and fell into one another's arms. Itachi took a moment to spin a magic that took them to their home. The two then fell on their bed and stayed as close together as physically possible.

They fell asleep that night, knowing each other's love, having felt it. They knew the intensity of it and the sincerity. It was that bond that kept them going.


End file.
